Incomprendido amor
by KellenHakuen
Summary: "Absurdo enamorado" era la manera más exacta para describir al loco Levi Ackerman, quien pasaba el tiempo estúpidamente cosiendo los recuerdos compartidos con Eren durante su vida pasada; los mismos recuerdos que el jodido destino le había robado. Ereri (ErenxLevi)
1. Chapter 1

"Incomprendido amor"

Sé que quizá, debería escribir Demonios, pero la tentación, ideas, el camión y Call your name, no me dejaron escribir.

 _Dedicatoria._

Para ti mi Amorts, mi partner, mi comaye /3

 _Incomprendido amor_

 **Resumen** : Porqué Levi Ackerman eso era, un incomprendido enamorado que se pasaba cosiendo los retazos de recuerdos de su amado. (Ereri, Eren x Levi)

Pareja: Ereri (Eren x Levi)

-Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, como ya dije de antaño, si por mi fuera, Eren y Levi se estarían dando la forma de amor más pura que existe en el mundo

Copular (?)

-Este es un Au, fuera del mundo relativo al anime de Shingeki.

-Toca el campo de la manida reencarnación

Sin más, disfruten la lectura.

 _Capitulo 1 Inexplicable_

El amor…

Aquella palabra era aterradora, de profundo significado, pensamientos confusos y absurdas acciones que envenenaban, pero a la vez, era reconfortante, era dulce, casi como tocar un pedacito de edén, una burbuja de fantasía donde nadie la puede destruir.

 **Casi nadie.**

El amor era peligroso, podía atacarte por tu espalda, destruir tu esencia, disiparte a ti mismo, perderte en ese sendero de lavanda y jamás regresarías a ser el mismo.

 **El amor era escalofriante**

 _ **¿Cómo alguien podía dar tanto de sí mismo?**_

Era estúpido, casi una burla a su persona.

 _ **¿Cómo alguien podía esperar tanto de otra persona?**_

Era inexplicable.

 **¿Cómo alguien podía penetrar en tu piel y grabarse en tu alma?**

Y la felicidad de entregarte por completo a alguien, era perturbadora, decirle con seguridad;

" **Te amo"**

Aunque a estas alturas, esas palabras se hayan roto con el tiempo, pero, en tu misma desgracia, en tu dolor, en tu tristeza, el amor era eso, simplemente amor.

 **El amor era incomprendido.**

Y Levi Ackerman, pensó, que tal vez, eso era la mejor cualidad para describirlo.

Inexplicable.

Inexplicable cuando dio mucho de sí mismo.

Inexplicable que espero mucho de otra persona.

Inexplicable que se grabó el nombre de su amado en la piel.

" **Eren Yeager"**

-Entonces…-Los ojos se afilaron al escuchar la voz de ese fastidioso psiquiatra Grisha Yeager, se sintió analizado por esa mirada, su rostro y su mano que presionaba sutilmente contra la libreta, se sintió amenazado, ergo, sus manos quisieron arrancaron el pescuezo cuando sus mares chocaron contra las esferas indescifrables de su doctor. Levi Ackerman no se dejaría intimidar, ni por la persona por el padre de ese mocoso malnacido .-Levi, ¿Puedo llamarte así? .-Volvió a su realidad, cuando Grisha se aventuró a indagar con esa voz comprensible, misma que le reventaba las pelotas.

-No.

-¿Señor Ackerman? .-Hubo un silencio por el bípedo ajeno, por lo que el psiquiatra prosiguió con un ligero carraspeo.- Tus familiares me han dicho que…¿Eres el capitán de un escuadrón?

-Lo soy

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque lo recuerdo

-¿Tus familiares son parte de tu escuadrón?

-Por supuesto que no, bastardo.-Lo observó recargarse en su brazo y el vapuleo de la pluma era el único contraste contra las manecillas de fondo que se observaban en el reloj de la esquina. Levi movió los hombros, señal de nerviosismo, siendo percibido por el hombre de bata blanca y alargado cabello amarrado.

-Señor Ackerman, ¿Ha tomado sus medicamentos? .-Volvió a preguntar, el morocho se tensó, mandándole una mirada desafiante.

-Tienes pelotas para pensar que me tomaré esas capsulas con sabor a mierda.- Añadió, y su vista al fin se enfocó en las relegadas capsulas que yacían olvidadas en la esquina del escritorio, otra vez, el fastidioso sonido del bolígrafo del doctor Yeager retumbó en sus tímpanos.

-¿Y cómo te llamaban en tu otra vida?

-Capitán Levi.-Respondió presa de las palabras del sereno Grisha, eran sutiles, casi como una carcajada, cuya misma te seducía a sosegarte, entregarte, y al fin, exponerte a la verdad.

Grave error.

-¿Quiénes están en tu otra vida?

-La loca cuatro hojas, el chico de peluquín falso, el idiota cara de caballo, la mocosa asiática…-

-Levi…-Masculló Grisha, sintió ese leonina mirada azulina penetrarle al rincón de su alma.-Disculpa, capitán Levi.-Se corrigió cuando recibió una mirada de esos venenosos ojos cielo, tosió, con tranquilidad volvió a hablar.- ¿No son los doctores del hospital?

-Lo son.

Se tensó cuando el fino rasgo del lapicero volvía a penetrar el silencio del lugar, barriéndolo así mismo y olvidando la enturbia música de fondo.

-Y…-Levi volvió a hablar, con esa impenetrable voz llena de demanda, y seguridad.

-¿Y…?.- El doctor Yeager lo miró, invitándole a hablar a través del ameno brillo que se revelaban tras las gafas que se colgaban en la larga aquilina.-¿Quién mas está contigo en tu otra vida Levi?

-El mocoso…-Abstraído, observó la minuciosa limpieza que había dentro del recinto, dudando por segundos, enmudeció por completo, no había más que el instrumental del piano y las manecillas que colisionaban entre sí presurosas de poder terminar su curso.- Eren Yeager.

-¿El practicante?

-Si...-

-¿Es importante? .-Averiguó con indiferencia, dándole un ligero escrutinio a la manera en que el Ackerman casi se adhería de forma involuntaria al mullido respaldo de la silla.

-Es mi esposo.-Estalló en sinceridad.

Levi se imaginó recibiendo mil y uno prejuicios, injurias hacia su persona que lo delataran de pedófilo, pervertido o quizá maniaco.

Pero nada, Grisha seguía tan tranquilo como la primera que lo recibió una vez entró en el hospital, esta vez, manido y apacible, volvía a garabatear contra la piel blanca de la libreta, manchándola con tinta dudosa, notas inteligentes y un diagnostico erróneo.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?

-Bien Levi .-Desvió la rigidez de sus ojos hacia el extenso minutero que habían girado en incontables ocasiones posterior a su sesion de inicio, Grisha cerró su libreta y le trasmitió un aura de calma que resaltaba sobre el marco de sus lentes, misma que por segundos envolvió a Levi.-Ya te puedes retirar, nuestro tiempo terminó .-Ackerman hizo recular al mobiliario irritando por segundos ambos oídos por el arrastre estridente que había provocado.-Nos vemos en la siguiente sesión Levi.

-Nos veremos.-Y, Levi desapareció por el umbral, perdiéndose por el angosto pasillo, el olor a lavanda y el cumulo de personas que corrían precipitadas de un lado a otro en la lividez de esas paredes.

No era idiota, tenía una idea nítida que tanto había parloteado ese idiota sobre su estado.

" _Levi Ackerman Delirio de grandeza, folio 3020, expediente 1301 sesión no. 14"_

 _"El paciente cree ser el importante capitán de una armada"_

" _Muestra signos de agresividad y reacio cuando se le menciona su actual vida"_

" _El paciente muestra señales de desconfianza"_

" _Alucina con ser el capitán de otra vida, entrelazando recuerdos presentes con fantasía"_

" _Capitan Levi"_

" _No muestra mejoría de distinguir la perspectiva de la realidad a los recuerdos abstractos que su mente le ha creado"_

Pero…

No le importaba, volvería, volvería y otra vez se expondría a su fachada de demencia, soportaría las miradas de confusión de quien una vez fue sus camaradas.

La soledad, el dolor, la irritación, desesperación.

Todo eso sería capaz de soportar por Eren.

" _Si nos volvemos a encontrar en otra vida, Heichou, tenga por seguro que mis sentimientos persistirán igualmente, solamente a usted, solo a usted voy a grabar en mis memorias"_

Aguantaría ver la mirada de preocupación de ese mocoso cada que le contaba las anécdotas guardadas en sus sentimientos. Soportaría que le insistiera en tomar esos medicamentos con sabor a excremento.

Ser el único con los vestigios abstractos de lo que fue con sus compañeros, su escuadrón, de la felicidad que se aglomeró con Eren.

Porque Levi Ackerman amaba a ese mocoso imberbe.

Por eso Ackerman seguiría ahí.

Esperando, esperando a su reencuentro, manteniendo la esperanza de recuperar lo que él ya dio por perdido desde que lo vio entrar por la solitaria puerta que Levi había dejado abierta para él.

Desde que se había incoado…

El primer saludo.

" _Hola mi nombre es Eren Yeager, y de vez en cuando me tocará darte la terapia en vez de mi padre"_

La primera sonrisa.

" _¿Eres francés? ¡Qué maravilloso!"_

El primer recuerdo

" _¿Sabes? A mí me gusta el mar"_

La primera expresión de confusión.

" _¿Pareja? ¿De qué estás hablando? "_

La primera decepción.

" _Levi, tu padeces de alucinaciones…Eso que te estás creando no es normal"_

La primera tristeza.

" _Yo no puedo amarte Levi, sólo puedo ayudarte"_

Y la primera línea que marcaria el resto de sus vidas.

" _Sólo somos paciente y doctor"_

Y como quiera, seguiría ahí, con la fe en alto, la mirada fría, sus sentimientos acunados en esa coraza indestructible y su corazón roto en viejos vestigios pasionales de amor y odio, sería una incomprendida persona tanto como lo era el amor.

Porque Levi Ackerman eso era…Un incomprendido enamorado.

-(-)-

Estoy en la controversia de continuarlo o dejarlo ahí, no lo sé.

ASDFGHJKLÑ(?)

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto ;c

Me despido, buenos periodos a todos.


	2. Chapter 2

He emergido desde las sombras…

Con la continuación, con ideas expuestas a exprimirlas sobre este sencillo word de computadora. Todo lo necesario para hacer la continuación de un amor incomprendido…

Y por supuesto…

MÀS SUFRIMIENTO PARA LEVI.

 ** _Capitulo 2 Estúpido amor._**

Su visita hacia Grisha había sido un fastidio absoluto, un fracaso.

Estaba cansado, furioso con la vida, enojado con el mierdoso amor y entristecido por la ironía de éste. Todo en su vida había girado en torno a resultados poco favorables como si ésta hubiese urdido desde el principio para quitarle todo rastro de alegría…mierda, estaba rebasando el límite cursilería permitido. Chistó con sus labios provocando un eco proceloso advirtiendo a las personas de alrededor que ahora lo miraban como si fuese algún loco salido del manicomio.

Esperen, estaba cerca de eso.

Levi decidió que lo mejor sería disiparse de esa aura turbia que había domeñado la estrechez del hospital; aborrecía a los hospitales, su mal higiene, ese apestoso aliento a medicamentos usados, cagada de drenaje y sangre coagulada. Esa tétrica aura en la que se sometía cada parte de alegría que hubiese dispersa alrededor esa escatimada esperanza de ver a alguien querido perdido en la linde de la fantasía y realidad para después dejarle como triste prisionero con la fe de que cuando cruce de nuevo el umbral, saldría con una renacida vida, un estado de mejoría y podría adaptarse a la sociedad de cordura y estereotipo de normalidad, no obstante esta misma esperanza moriría por la frialdad de la sapiencia de un docto en medicina que con su mirada gélida y una compañía de palabras barbarás dejarían las ilusiones de los parientes hechas añicos.

 _Por una y mil razones Levi detestaba los hospitales._

Por lo que entre muertos vivientes de bata blanca; pacientes con mirada perdida y familiares derrotados por la vida. Decidió dar un ligero escape hacia el comedor del hospital.

Posterior a unos minutos, cuando se cruzó el arco de la cafetería un aroma a papas cosidas y zanahorias hervidas penetró sus ductos respiratorios despertando a su vez un hambre voraz en sus entrañas que le estaban ordenando comer, sus intestinos rugían furiosos con él por no darle nada que ingerir más que el agua purificada que había probado dos horas atrás. El capitán Levi se estaba hastiando de diagnósticos ralentizados, hedores insoportables y conversaciones que ululaban a la par con sus procelosas botas militares que ya lo tenían frente a la caja registradora.

-¡Buenos días! .-Chilló aquella chica de cabello que se perdía entre un matiz rojizo y chocolate. El morocho sintió esa amarga sensación de nostalgia y no se evitó de apreciar la analogía con ella.-¿Qué desea ordenar? .-

-Un café, Isabel.- Resonó su voz imparcial. Ella percibió quizá un tono diferente con el que había arrastrado las letras, o quizá era su diminuta fatiga de atender a opulencia de personas en su jornada laboral la que lo hizo imaginarse cosas que no son, escaneó súbitamente al hombre de apática expresión y ceño fruncido por sobre las soberbias cejas, sintió algo de temor pero le causó algo de intriga a su vez…

¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Bueno, debe ser por el nombre escrito pomposamente en su gafete. Terminó por entregarle el vaso desechable y una servilleta blanca. También unas galletitas amargas con trozos de nuez fueron depositados encima de la vitrina.

-Que tengas un buen día.

-Gracias.-Pronuncio, acogiendo su improvisado alimento en su regazo.

Levi caminó con pereza y prescindiendo sobre las conversaciones manidas que se acaudillaban en el comedor, su cuerpo descansó en la rígida banca metálica, limpió brevemente la textura gélida con su retazo de papel antes de dejarle sobre la plataforma, y sin más que agregar, se perdió en el danzar de la densa neblina de café y agua hirviendo que emanaba de su desechable.

Burlándose de su monótona vida, Levi tenía mil fundamentos para escribir un libro del porqué odiaba a los hospitales.

-¡Tengo mucha hambre!

-¿Qué vas a comer Eren?

-No lo sé, dicen que habrá pollo y puré de papa. Espero que sí, no tengo conmigo el almuerzo.-

Su corazón vapuleó con ese vigor como la primera vez en que los dos se encontraron tras esa oficina de consulta, esa furtiva alegría brotó del interior de sus emociones; Sus manos temblaron a la misma melodía que su respiración enloquecida se perdía en los diversos tonos que cautivaban a sus oídos. La voz de Eren siempre tenía ese efecto afrodisíaco de aturdirlo por un lapso que para Levi era eterno; Su piel tampoco se quedaba atrás ésta se había estremecido de sólo escuchar su hombruna voz perfumada de felicidad y agotamiento.

 _Estúpido amor_

Lo hacía pensar…que…

 _Tenía mil y un razones por la que podía volver a ese hospital._

Sus palabras fueron arrebatadas de sus propios labios, incapaz de hablar, incapaz de pensar, incapaz de ser el impertérrito Ackerman que salía a su exterior. Todo moría en gruñidos guturales que se disolvían con el alboroto que deambulaba a la redonda. Simplemente la idea de componer alguna oración era tan complicada, tan imposible, perdió cualquier capacidad intelectual en el mismo instante en que esa figura de piel canela se penetró en la algarabía de su campo de visión.

-¡Mierda! .-Exclamó el universitario una vez verificó en su cartera. Prontamente una mueca de disgusto se formó en su cara, captando la atención del tácito Ackerman que los observaba por el rabillo.-Tampoco tengo el suficiente dinero, mierda.-Masculló con rabia.-Creo que le robaré el dinero a Jean, no creo que no lo necesite después de todo los caballos sólo comen manzanas y zanahorias.

Levi quiso reír pero no se lo permitió.

-Eren…-El azabache pudo distinguir a la insigne Mikasa Ackerman entre tanto bullicio también la voz del mocoso estratega que era compañero de Eren de antaño. Apenas y podía diferenciarlos entre tantas voces ajenas y los abismales retumbos de su corazón en su cuerpo.-Tengo almuerzo de sobra. Si quieres podemos ir a mi oficina para que te quedes con una porción.

Levi aplastó ligeramente el plástico entre sus dedos, posesivamente se mordió el labio tan rápido como el liquido caliente se escurrió quemando una diminuta parte de su tez blanca.

Maldita mocosa asiática.

-No gracias Mikasa creo que voy a comprar galletas de la máquina.-Profirió Eren filtrando un poco de incomodidad.

-Pero Eren …-

-Te dije que no Mikasa, compraré algo en la máquina expendedora- Acortó, perdiendo aquella facultad de diminuta paciencia que Levi apenas y pudo comprender antes de que se destruyera en el aire por la lejanía.-En el peor de los casos le pediré prestado a mi padre.

Levi no se detuvo a discurrir si sus acciones eran inteligentes. Tampoco se detuvo a pensar si era correcto, o si estaba de acuerdo a las leyes de decoro que se regían en esa sociedad moralista, tan rápido como esos tres se escapaban de las personas que se habían agolpeado en el comedor él se dispuso a seguirlos. Susceptible a ser tachado de acosador intentó agudizar sus sentidos agradeciendo los frutos de los años de entrenamiento en su vida pasada al receptarlos con más nitidez que hace unos minutos.

-¿Y cómo les va con los proyectos? .-Inició el dialogo su preciado castaño con un Levi siguiéndolos a una distancia prudente.

-Voy bien sólo he tenido un paciente con trastorno de T.O.C.

-¿Y qué tal tú? .-Indagó la asiática con preocupación.- Escuché de tu padre que tienes un megalómano como paciente.

-Sí, se llama Levi Ackerman-

Se congeló, estaban hablando de él, no obstante se mantuvo a esa envidiable distancia. Más le valía a esa bastarda asiática no difamar su nombre o la diferencia de géneros, el equilibrio entre los sexos y esas mierdas feministas que habían emergido en este siglo seria lo que Levi escatimaría.

-¿Es difícil? .-Cuestionó Mikasa con ese harto sentido sobreprotector, analizando la ligera mueca de fastidio que había desfigurado la sonrisa de Eren.

-Un poco…-

-Tu voz no me convence del todo.-Completó después de observarle.

Levi se sintió extraño, su mente le gritó que se alejase de él, pero como el incomprendido enamorado que era se permitió exponerse a lo que pensaba Eren. Ansiando en su entresijo una respuesta positiva por parte de él.

-Es que…-Dudó.- Se la pasa diciéndome que somos pareja que fui su esposo. Es algo extraño y hasta cierto punto perturbador hasta en cierto punto intentó besarme…

El respirar pasó a segundo plano para el antiguo capitán de la legión de reconocimiento.

-¿Te enoja?

-No.

-¿Te asusta? Eren si te molesta…puedo desollarle sus testículos y dárselo de comer a los …

-¡Cielos Mikasa! .-Interrumpió abrumado por tal depravada imagen.-No me da miedo, no soy un niño.

-¿Entonces...? .-Secundó con preocupación.

-¿Te molesta Eren? .-La astuta pregunta de Armin provocó que se quedará estático sobre el angosto pasillo y mirase la lánguida brecha que existía entre la salida y esa conversación que a cada vocal, palabra, oración, iba destruyéndolo.

-Si…-

 _Dos letras._

 _Una palabra._

 _Un significado que trajo su misma destrucción._

-Me molesta un…-Eren fue interrumpido abruptamente. Un sonido sordo se mantuvo colisionando contra el suelo, el vaso desechable se golpeó en múltiples ocasiones contra el piso hasta que la poca cafeína se esparció y ensució el inmaculado suelo y se fundiera con los trozos de galletas que también estaban expuestas encima del corredor.

Las enormes iris verdes adquirieron un fulgor de preocupación, estático, las palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta rehusadas si quiera a asomarse.

 **No**

-¿Soy una molestia? .-Un escalofrió se paseó fugaz por su columna vertebral acarreando una abstracta sensación amarga y escalofriante.

 **No**

-¿Paciente Ackerman? .-La voz de Mikasa estropeó el incomodo silencio en el que se sometieron ambas figuras que se alejaron de todo campo surrealista a su alrededor.-

-Oi …Mocoso de mierda.- Habló, evitando los preámbulos en las que parecía sucumbirse el único Yeager.-Tch…Bastardo, ¿Soy una molestia? .-Lanzó con una voz cargada de un aberrante odio causándole una sensación mórbida a Eren.

Éste enmudecido como si fuese un cachorro regañado. No tuvo la osadía de refutar en contra de esos venenosos ojos marinos.

-Bien…-Terminó, girándose en sí mismo. Ocultando en esa mascara de frialdad…-Nos vemos en una próxima sesión Doctor Yeager. -El dolor que volvía a avivar su malbaratado corazón, otra vez una decepción inminente ahogó su respiración.

-Yo…-Empezó el castaño titubeante, tal vez tenía miedo o tal vez apenas y podía reaccionar de ese incómodo escenario.

 **No, no lo eres**

Era ridículo para Levi pensar que terminaría muriendo por las palabras de ese cachorro cobarde. Esas palabras lo dañaban y se incrustaban en su pecho con un inmeso dolor.

Era una situación irrisoria verse afectado por el simple comentario fortuito de un alma como lo era Eren Yeager.

Pero era más absurdo pensar que ese mocoso de mierda lo detendría a los tres pasos que dio.

Si, era estúpido, absurdo, leonino.

Lo era.

Entonces…¿Por qué mierda seguía deseando que Eren lo sujetará de la mano, tomará su cintura posesivamente y hundiera su tibia lengua dentro de su boca?

 _El amor es una mierda y él también era una mierda por caer en éste._

" _ **Levi"**_

El nombre no adquirió la fuerza necesaria para detenerlo puesto que pereció en el efímero instante en que el Ackerman con presurosos pasos se alejó de sus alargados ojos de matiz verdoso. Eren se palmeó el rostro con frustración.

Mierda, putisima mierda.

-¿Eren no vienes? .-Advirtió la arbitral voz de Mikasa a lo lejos.

-Sí, voy en seguida.- Retomó su abandonado sendero con sus camaradas, olvidándose del encuentro, olvidando esa extraña sensación que había roído cualquier rastro de seguridad con la que habló. Ver por segundos el brillo destruido en esos orbes de un abstracto azul lo hirió en el interior de él mismo.

 **No quería herir a Levi**

¿Qué estaba pensando?Eso no era su culpa, Levi tenía la culpa por intentar algo que era inasible, algo que era imposible, lejano e inmoral, y por supuesto, algo que estaba lejos del alcance de los dos.

Después de todo…

 _ **Sólo eran, son y serían: Paciente y Doctor**_

-¿Eren?

Aunque eso no evitaba que el Yeager viera de soslayo a la revuelta mata carbón que se perdía entre la opulencia de personas que yacían en la entrada principal.

-(-)-

Las botas de casquillo chapoteaban encima de la calle provocando un sonido roto y casi imperceptible sobre la ligera arena de la cera abandonada. Levi terminó de dar su paseo y ahora su cuerpo descansaba sobre la añosa banca de metal con sus ojos terminando de apreciar los rayos naranjados que furtivamente iban descendiendo a la par con los rayos crepusculares. Chasqueó con la lengua, iracundo consigo mismo.

El mundo era una puta mierda.

" _Me gusta besarle"_

¿Por qué?

" _Me encantaría hacer el amor con usted capitán"_

¿No le había prometido ese deforme chico titán amarlo?

" _Eres la persona que más amo en este mundo"_

¿Por qué mierda Eren tenía que olvidarle?

" _Te amo Levi"_

-Yo también te amo Eren.- Soltó cuando el quinto cigarrillo culminó en sus labios y a su vez, el aliento de apio y nicotina adquiría formas traslucidas que bailaban enfrente de los ojos azules.- Y aun así te seguiré amando en esta jodida miseria.

 _Continuará._

-(-)-

Oh dios, desbordo drama hasta por los ojos

Sodomía sin lubricante para Eren.

Bueno, esta historia tiene un argumento lento por lo que si señoritas, Levi irá sufriendo mucho, mucho. Quiero aprovechar el lapso de tiempo libre que tengo de aquí hasta Noviembre antes de ser ahogada en absurdos proyectos que no tienen vital importancia para mi carrera y exámenes abiertos.

Odio los exámenes abiertos, prefiero a la antigüita y al ave maría dame puntería y padre nuestro, ¿Por qué no estudié esto?

Bueno, sólo quería desahogarme.

 **NanabaBlack** **:** ¿Maldad? :c …Si, soy muy mala, espero no me mates uvu por mi crueldad, **pero hey, la vida es un riesgo carnal.** Pues no espero que te rompas el corazón, pero espero que puedas sentir empatía con Levi para me sigas leyendo, quizá es el propósito oculto en las penumbras **. No, no es unilateral, es bilateral,** y respondiendo…Me gusta la idea, quizá lo haga para que Levi tenga un estribo entre tanta frustración, en caso de hacerlo, pondré los créditos correspondientes a ti por darme la idea.

 **Nicot: …** No sé qué decir, ay, estoy malditamente sonrojada y cautivada porqué me hayas dicho ese punto de vista, estoy anonada, ASLDAKSLÑFKDFLÑSDFKLSÑDFKDSKLDSLÑFKSDLÑF , me alegro que te haya gustado mi manida reflexión girando en torno al amor. Tú, deberías actualizar tus fics con rastros de realidad que me tienen fascinada :C . Oh si, Levi está bajo la minuciosa observación de papito suegro ewe , si, en realidad extrañamente se me ocurrió mientras seguía escribiendo, ¿Chistoso, no? Que la inspiración brote mientras escribas, **no estás lejos de la deducción –Le da un abrazo, porquè es probre y no tiene dinero-** Levi es el único que recuerdo, por el momento. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

 **Tu review con tanto amor (Así lo sentí)**

También me tiene sonrojada y quizá avergonzada, me alegra que te guste, espero poder seguir cumpliendo las expectativas con este capítulo.

 **Mi amorts:** Tù no necesitas palabras, todo lo que te voy a decir lo sabes, te adoro, gracias por darme las letras para continuarlo.

 **Moru Evans:** Porqué así lo ha urdido el destino que lo tienen en contra, espero te haya gustado y espero poder seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas. No te preocupes, todo es amor, Levi sufre amor.

Está escrito en la biblia.

¡Dulces periodos!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola de nuevo mi queridas lectoras que han robado mi corazón!

Les he traído la culminación del capítulo 3.

Después de mis dudas internas (Unos instantes llegué a dudar de mis propias ideas) Se ha podido terminar, en fin. Sin más, los dejo, espero puedan disfrutar de la lectura.

 _ **Como advertencia está aplicable el escepticismo a la religión. Si eres adepto a ésta, y te sientes ofendido por cualquier insinuación, por favor no leas el capitulo.**_

 _ **Capítulo dedicado a: Moru Evans.**_

 _ **Capitulo 3 Vinculo**_

Cuando Eren Yeaeger traspasó la inmensa entrada de vidrio que adornaba al hospital de Trost había sentido una excitación incontrolable. La idea de por fin ejercer (Gratuitamente) parte de su labor como practicante en psiquiatría le había emocionado hasta el más furtivo vello que existiera en su piel. La sensación de ayudar a la humanidad era gratificante, auxiliar a las personas a vencer el sendero de las alusiones y delirios agravados era reconfortante para el castaño. No por el valor monetario, si no, por un profundo objetivo altruista que lo había enardecido hasta el final de sus semestres; ser la esperanza en esos ojos derrotados por el destino, esas miradas perdidas, muy en su interior le alegraba. Siempre tuvo ese sentido de heroísmo atestado en los principios de su vida o podría ser otra cosa, algo más…Quizá fue el vicio de su determinación quien lo había apresado dentro de esas paredes de realidad y fantasía.

Por eso, tan pronto como llegaron las vísperas de prácticas profesionales no dudó siquiera en inscribirse en aquella institución pública mental. Probarse a sí mismo de que podría ganarle a las mejores galas de la demencia.

 _ **Pero…ahora…Ya no estaba tan seguro de su propio juicio.**_

 _Eren, como tu primer paciente te encargarás de darle las terapias correspondientes a un megalómano_

Esa oración…Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan alegre ¡Su primer paciente!

 _Su nombre es Levi Ackerman_

Levi, un curioso nombre. Quizá un día podrían entablar una amistad más allá de la línea de profesiones, luego de que Levi mejorará en sus sesiones.

 _Hola mi nombre es Eren Yeager, y de vez en cuando me tocara darte la terapia en vez de mi padre._

Ese fue su peor error.

Fue demasiado ingenuo al confiarse.

 _Levi Ackerman, estúpido mocoso_

Creer

 _Escúchame, fuerte y claro, mocoso._

Que los trastornos…

 _Tú y yo éramos amantes en nuestra vida pasada._

Le enseñarían su lado más dulce.

 _Serás mi pareja, Eren Yeager._

Y no su oscura realidad.

Si pudiera describir en una palabra el escenario de este instante diría que es una idiotez. Arrugó la hoja entre sus manos, con furia, maldijo al puto destino, energía espiritual, aura espectral o cualquier cosa que estuviera en su contra. También se burló, con una sonrisa retorcida de sus labios del mismo dios que se reía en su cara por su tan hilarante situación. Yegaer leyó, volvió a releer, verifico que ese imponente nombre estuviera escrito con tinta ahí.

Ahí estaba, sentenciando la poca suerte de la que aun Eren se regocijaba.

Dueño de sus problemas, de su culpa, de sus confusiones.

Pomposas las letras se alzaban con color negro frente a sus enojados ojos verdes.

" _Expediente 1301 Levi Ackerman._

 _Hora programada: 15:00 p.m_

 _Sala de consulta: 204"_

Si pudiera, repetía, si pudiera ahora mismo le estuviera rezando a los dioses griegos, nórdicos, romanos, judíos, cristianos, cualquiera de esa amplia gama religiosa que estuviera a la disposición de escucharlo. Ahora en este mismo instante estuviera creando un infernal holocausto con tal de evitar la inminente cita, pero no. El alumno en medicina no era un adepto a la religión, de hecho, le era estúpida la postura de creer que una omnipotente presencia resolvería sus problemas con el aplauso de su todopoderosa mano. Esa idea sí que era un buen chiste para empezar a carcajearse por toda la oficina hasta que a unos cuantos consultorios Mikasa pudiera escucharlo.

 _Creer en dios es estúpido._

 _Creer en el amor es estúpido._

 _Creer es estúpido._

 _Creerle a Levi era estúpido._

 _Las plegarias nunca ayudarían ni al rico, ni al mendigado. Dios no ayudaba a nadie, solo te creaba un camino de falsas rosas que luego se te desfigurarían en espinas._ _ **(1)**_

No lo confundan, no era escéptico. El solamente creía en la fuerza de su determinación y en el resultado de sus propias acciones. Eren no podía creer en nadie más que no sea el mismo. Sólo en la decisión que tomara.

" _ **Solo nos queda tomar una decisión de la que no podamos arrepentirnos, Eren"**_

Exacto, gracias monologo interno.

-¿Dónde está el doctor Grisha? .-La aburrida voz había resonado en todo el recinto provocándole a Eren un pequeño rebote en su silla cuando vio atravesar al Ackerman con elegancia hasta que yació enfrente de él. Ambos, se sumergieron en un incomodo silencio que era interrumpido por el constante picoteo que hacía Eren sobre la punta del bolígrafo y la melodiosa respiración de Levi.

-Papa tuvo que salir. -Intervino, con nerviosismo abrió la libreta de evaluación que estaba bajo su zurda palma extendida.- Yo me encargaré de darte la terapia el día de hoy.

-Como sea.-Levi desvió la mirada a los diminutos capullos abigarrados que estaban tras la ventana, cerrados, creando un baluarte con sus propios pétalos ahí se mantenían inertes anunciando la llegada del invierno. Pensó, que lo mejor sería ir comprando algún abrigo para pasar el clima.

-¿Cómo has estado Levi?

-¿Te importa?

-Levi …-Eren enfocó su mirada verde en él. Levi tembló por segundos bajo su propio cuerpo, maldiciendo la inercia de su instinto; No se atrevió a demostrarlo. Se quedo rígido sobre el asiento, manteniendo ese cariz malhumorado y refunfuñón.

.-¿Cómo ha estado tu día? .-Eren asimiló su apariencia con el de algún anciano que alejaba con su bastón a los impúberes chicos.

\- Excelente.-Aseveró aquel Ackerman con sarcasmo al entrelazar las piernas una arriba de la otra y colocando las manos encima de las rodillas en una posición decorosa, misma que provocó un ligero escrutinio por parte del alumno. Levi se veía muy bien, siempre se mantenía esa actitud arrogante, segura y nunca perdía la gacela de sus movimientos.

 _ **Levi era sexy**_

-Te noto algo tenso…-Añadió el de hebras chocolates después de borrar sus mismos pensamientos y de escribir unas cuantas reacciones en las rayas del cuaderno.- ¿Algo te ha tenido tenso en los últimos días?

-Tú. -Afirmó sin rodeos.

-Levi…-Comenzó Eren abatido.

-No estoy bromeando, mocoso de mierda.

-Ni yo tampoco Levi .-Respondió frunciendo el ceño. Levi era un paciente demasiado complicado. Destruía la paciencia del Yeager a pedazos castróficos.

-¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Qué estoy así por tus comentarios de mierda? ¿Qué sentirías si te empiezan a tratar peor que la peste? .-Ackerman no atacó, simplemente dejo ver su óptica frustrada con una lengua filosa y una inagotable calma.

Eren ceñía sus falanges alrededor del lapicero conteniéndose de poder darle algún golpe. No, no debía dejar llevar por esos impulsos primitivos

ÈL, ERA EL DOCTOR.

Tenía que tranquilizarse, se constriñó a hacerlo, aspiró una porción aire y la expelò después de unos pesados segundos. Relajando los robustos hombros que se habían alzado algo tensos, y volvió a la misma imparcialidad de siempre.

-Levi, tú no me amas.-Aseguró con la misma frialdad con la que siempre lo dañaba. El morocho se enmudeció.-Tú solo eres un megalómano. Lo que te creas son abstracciones de tu mente.- Continuó.

-No lo es.- Interrumpió, escupiendo hielo con su mirada.

-Sí lo es.-Impugnó el Yeager al enfrentarlo.

Ambos se miraban.

 _La misma intensidad._

 _Diferente percepción._

 _ **Fuerza y determinación.**_

 _ **Sus virtudes colisionaban ansiosas de poder destruirse entre ellas.**_

 _ **Anhelando un ganador.**_

-Levi, tu no me amas.-Dio aquella gélida estipulación. Estaba gritándose mentalmente que Levi era su paciente, padecía delirios y todo lo que imaginaba era falacias de su mente.

 _ **No debía cruzar esa ética profesional**_

 _ **Levi no debía insistirle en cruzar esa ética profesional**_

-Yo si te amo.-Toda adrenalina que hubo encerrada en el consultorio se disipó ante la soberanía de la seriedad que escurría aquella imperiosa oración.

-No me amas Levi.- Evaluó al recuperar por fin la gobernación de esa terapia que por poco salía de sus propios límites.

-¿Si no es amor, entonces qué es? .-Cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, y, paciente espero algún fundamento que el Yeager le diera.

-Costumbre a estar con alguien.

 _Eso era_ , Eren se lo dijo internamente.

 _Que estupidez_ , Levi se lo dijo internamente.

Cuando se está acostumbrando a la carne, cuando te acostumbras a los brazos, al calor, al cariño ajeno. El amor se vuelve una manida obsesión acarreada.

No es por amor que quieras a la persona.

Es por simple costumbre.

El amor era eso, esos eran sus mandamientos.

Una costumbre a la compañía.

Entonces…Levi no lo amaba. Sólo estaba acostumbrado a estar con alguien.

-No lo estas. No puedes amarme de un día para otro, no cuando apenas nos hemos conocido.

-Te lo he dicho. Somos esposos….-La mano del morocho se cerró con una ferviente energía, el acicate de destrozarle un diente a Eren fue demasiado tentador.

-Levi…Eres un megalómano. Toda percepción tuya está torcida.

Ackerman se levantó, pisoteando la fibra de la alfombra con sus pesadas suelas y con los dedos adquiriendo un color lívido ante el desgaste de su propia fuerza ejercida.

-Así que no me hagas repe…-Fue interrumpido de una forma rápida. Eren abrió los ojos cuando un bulto externo se había estrellado contra sus dientes, y, por la descomunal fuerza de éste su cuerpo terminó aterrizando contra la añeja madera del escritorio que había rechinado ante su peso.

Eren ascendió la vista, encontrándose con los nudillos malbaratados del Ackerman que lo miraban con esa arrogancia que atravesó su mente, y quizá perpetró algo más. Sintió la zona de su mejilla arder.

Levi lo había golpeado.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! .-Bramo, levantándose a su altura, queriendo devolverle el mismo trompazo pero prontamente su aire fue arrebatado cuando un pinchazo de una rodilla se incidió contra su sensible estómago y lo hizo culminar en el suelo de rodillas.

Levi aprecio la ligera mancha rojiza que surgía de la piel canela, primero un centelleante rojo y ahora adquirió un liquido carmín que empezaba a salir de su labio entreabierto. Yeager lo miraba con rabia, temblando y sujetándose con ambas manos la zona atacada.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca, mocoso.- Rugió en ese tono autoritario.- Y tampoco te atreves a concluir sólo por que te he dado ciertos beneficios. Me voy, la jodida sesión terminó.-Ackerman retumbo el diminuto sendero a la puerta olvidada del consultorio y fustigó con ella.

Amaba a Eren, lo amaba.

Pero no permitiera la impertinencia a su persona y menos de esa precipitada boca que solo se atrevía a soltar estupideces.

Levi se fue. Dejando a un solitario Eren en la habitación,

 _No pongas palabras en mi boca_

No, no era verdad.

Levi no lo amaba.

 _Te amo_

Solo estaba obsesionado con él.

 _Te amo_

Su mente se lo creó.

 _Te amo mocoso_

¿Cómo podía creerle a un mentiroso?

-¡Mierda!.- Gritó encolerizado.

Se estiró sus propios cabellos al punto que arrastro consigo algunos mechones cafés, con infamia lanzó enloquecidamente cualquier objeto a su alcance; La silla fue volteada con violencia; La libreta fue partida en añicos entre las furiosas manos bronceadas; Los lápices terminaron esparcidos y desordenados sobre el suelo; El solo trataba de sosegar está enferma ira que iba corroyendo el interior de sus entrañas entre injurias y palabras obscenas que su boca no dejo de profanar.

MALDITA SEA.

MALDITA SEA TODOS.

PUTISIMA MADRE.

No era homosexual.

Él deseaba graduarse, casarse, tener hijos, vivir una puta vida normal con su esposa hasta fallecer dentro de un maldito asilo, seguir un orden en su sociedad.

Ese era el estúpido plan de su vida, ¿Tan difícil era? ¡¿LO ERA?!

Al parecer si, si lo era. Era absurdamente difícil de completar cuando el estereotipo de Levi estaba en su mente, golpeando su moral, golpeando sus pensamientos, golpeándolo constantemente hasta dejarlo confundido, no, enojado.

¿Qué debía hacer ante la situación?

No hay respuesta, Eren se lo dijo.

La respuesta para su situación no existe, la respuesta para tratar a Levi no existe.

La verdad no existe.

Levi no lo amaba. Él no amaba a Levi.

Era su paciente y Eren el doctor que deseaba ayudarle.

 _Levi poseía una percepción rota._

Los delirios, las mentiras y la locura motivaban a Eren a cuestionarse…¿Levi estaría diciendo la verdad?

Después de todo, nada es absoluto.

 _Todo es inseguro._

 _Las palabras de Levi también son inseguras._

Entonces ¿como podría creerle a Levi cuando decía que lo amaba?

No, no lo haría.

No cuando la realidad y la sociedad contradecían sus palabras.

 _ **Continuara.**_

 _ **Aclaración:**_

Si, para terminar esa realidad de escepticismo que Eren tenia me base en la letra del opening de la serie. No puedo evitarlo, es uno de mis favoritos _ **.**_

¡Oh por dios! ¡Estoy orgullosa de mis propias lágrimas! –Llora como magdalena- Si sigo así oficialmente podré decir que actualizo cada semana hasta noviembre. Ustedes son mi inspiración, sus comentarios de apoyo, llenan un sentimiento de emoción en mis entrañas.

En fin, debido a algunos problemillas tuve que actualizar antes de lo previsto.

Y claro, por petición de Tania que me permitió subirlo antes de checar su historia 3

Tania si estás leyendo, te amo con todo mi corazón de posho 3

Bueno, mucho dramatismo, creo que estoy un poco más efusiva a lo normal.

 **NanabaBlack:** ¡Levi sufre por amor! ¡El amor es sufrimiento sólo es una ilusión! No lo digo yo, lo dice Henri. Bueno, si te gustó el remordimiento que levemente corroe a Eren en el capítulo 2, espero que la reacción de Levi te haya gustado un poco. Lo digo, el amor es sufrimiento, y dolor, tus ideas, me han gustado. En serio, pero tenme paciencia, lentamente las iré añadiendo, como quiera gracias por aportar. Estoy alegra que mis autores se entrelacen con mis historias dando sugerencias, por supuesto, los créditos serán correspondientes a ti.

 **Mi amorts:** Te amo, lo sabes. Gracias por tu apoyo, y si, ayúdame, que presento MASC.

 **Gateway to infinite:** Eren todavía no lo ama. Pero, por eso, lo haré sufrir bastante lo juro, es una promesa de fugoshis. No, no llores, bueno, si, llora todo lo que puedas para vivir plenamente, si quería que sintieras un poco lo de Levi , en fin, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y seguir gustándote para animarte a escribirme, besos.

Nicot: ¡Hola! Te habla aquí una de tus seguidoras, oh dios, me alegra que te haya gustado y que mis metáforas sencillas también te hayan arrebatado más de un efímero suspiro.

Dios, siempre sabes que hacer para hacer que me avergüence, me haces sentir que al menos soy una buena escritora (Perdón por mi arrogancia, pero aunque haya alguien que me diga que mi historia vale la pena, para mi es la mejor sensación del mundo) No, no es una molestia, ¡Te lo digo mujer! Son completamente sublimes, en verdad.

Deseo la actualización pronto, por favor, de rodillas te lo pido, te ruego, te digo, que actualices tus fics que no los he olvidado.

Okay no, solo quise citar un pedacito una canción.

¿Verdad? :c O sea, no sè la verdad, si yo estuviera en el lugar de Eren estaría como:

"Con madre al fin voy a hacer prácticas :D …Weey, ¿Qué pedo contigo? ._."

O al menos me pongo en esa situación empleando una óptica realista, por más que Levi sea un macho espartano, pecho peludo y miembro blindado, más de uno llamaría a la policía. No, no, no, en realidad me gustan largos y así me tomo el tiempo para contestarlos (Disculpa la respuesta larga, igualmente)

Hahaha si quizá un poco abstracta la escena, pero ya, yo quería plasmar un Levi con ovarios y que se mostrará el guerrero que es, y que no se permite, y a lo segundo, cariño (Con el permiso solicitado de decirte asi) Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por tu cuenta, querida lectora.

En fin, nos vemos, gracias por tu apoyo, espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas.

Moru Evans: Lo prometido es deuda, dijo mi abuelita. Aquí lo tienes, espero te haya gustado, en realidad, si, si era un One-shot, pero después de que el amor de mi vida (O sease Tania) me pidiera que lo continuara no pude evitar no complacerla. Espero te haya gustado.

Bien, todo contestado, yo me voy.

Ya saben, cualquier crítica, alabanza, necesidad de mentarme la madre (Bueno, eso no, quiero mucho a mi mami)

Será bienvenido.

¡Hermosísimos periodos!

¡Deséenme suerte en mis exámenes!

La guerra ha incoado.


	4. Chapter 4

Detalles del retraso abajo en la explicación final.

Cómo advertencias: Ninguna por el momento.

SnK no me pertenece este es un proyecto hecho por fans y para fans de la misma serie, espero les haya gustado, aunque sea un poco c:

 _ **Capítulo 4.**_

 _ **Situaciones inesperadas.**_

Si alguien llegaba a cuestionarlo de su comportamiento tan sólo hace unos minutos de antaño, Levi contestaría con total indiferente y certera voz que la premisa de haber golpeado a Eren Yeager no fue una de las más inteligentes reacciones corporales que haya tenido.

Está bien, lo admitía. Todo había salido mal, su situación se desfiguró a una completamente frustrante, dónde su balanza cotidiana había descendido con desventaja y destruyó cualquier posibilidad o confianza que alguna vez se habría engendrado con la mierda de practicante que era Eren Yeager. Joder, todo en este momento se podía comparar con las metáforas de las mierdas y el olor a heces, que, siendo un compulsivo de limpieza cómo lo era el impetuoso capitán Ackerman sería una total aberración e impulso a su persona.

Para empezar, esa lagartija mutante era un pésimo estudiante de medicina y mal aspirante a la ciencia de la psiquiatría al no poder controlar sus impulsos, ¿Dónde quedaban esas mierdas del código de ética que tanto le recalcaba en cada terapia? Muy en sus entrañas, puesto de no haber sido por su habilidad adquirida durante años en el infierno de su vida pasada había tenido alguna riña a trompazos con el practicante de Eren, muy profesional, un gran profesional, totalmente sosegado y apacible. Bueno, Eren Yeager siempre fue un chico de la acción, totalmente incongruente y lo suficiente inhumano para no detenerse a usar el intelecto y la lógica, por lo que no le sorprendía que fuera lo suficiente irracional para responder a sus provocaciones, maldito perro cómo lo eran Eren. Después le seguía esa sensación de vacío que ahora mismo, en este efímero instante, le estaba carcomiendo su mente; Levi se estaba ahogando en sus propios sentimientos y residuos de la vida que aún lo perseguía en la vida pasada, torturándolo y riéndose a sus espaldas.

Era absurdo sentirse mal por la controversia que pasó, puesto que sabía a lo que se disponía cuándo intentaba someter a Eren bajo su soberanía, pero ahora debía admitir que estaba fuera de sus propias adyacentes y se sentía algo molesto consigo mismo al no encontrar una respuesta lógica que le pudiera resolver y culminar a una solución amena para ambos. No es que haya previsto con inteligencia la discusión de antaño. No es que haya querido discutir con Eren por una estupidez cómo ésa, no quería tensar el hilo de su relación más que de lo que se podía, no quería destruirlo, no es que lo haya deseado.

Todo había ido en contra de lo que había estipulado, pero tampoco es como si permitiera que ese estúpido mocoso de mirada estúpida y ojos centellantes se tomará la facultad de decirle que hacer. Él no estaba bajo el control de esa escoria, no lo estuvo bajo la orden de los cerdos capitalista de su época, no lo estuvo contra el terror de los titanes, no lo estuvo contra la vida, así qué.

 ** _Menos lo estaría bajo la disposición de Eren Yeager._**

El sonido ensordecedor de sus botas pisoteando vehemente contra el azulejo del pasillo llegaba a entremezclarse con las discusiones y lloriqueos que se emergían a la vuelta de la esquina, los hospitales sí que llegaban a picotearle con fuerza sus entrañas hasta encolerizarlas.

-Te noto algo decaído, enano, ¿Los pitufos hicieron una fiesta y no te invitaron? - Abrupto, se detuvo en medio de su propio oasis de ira. Quién sea que haya sido el desdichado –o desdichada- que se atrevería a hablarle en esta delicada situación, tenía que ser muy estúpido o era lo suficiente valiente, y eso daba méritos. Empero, no se movió ni un lánguido centímetro dónde antes se había detenido, al contrario, yacía en medio de esa brecha de azulejos, esperando porqué la otra vez continuará.

\- ¿Qué quieres? .-Inquirió, tan huraño como un gato que quería evitar se acariciado, no obstante, se mantuvo con la vista enfocada en la pared blanquecina del pasillo.

-¡No tienes porqué ponerte así! .-Se fastidió a la misma velocidad que recibía tres palmadas en el ara de su omoplato, las puntas de sus nudillos obtuvieron de nuevo un color traslucido debido a cólera que estaba encendiendo dentro de sus propios estragos mentales. Esas palabras habían penetrado con más ahínco aquella barrera que Ackerman se había impuesto desde sus inicios, desde que había abiertos los ojos en ese retorcido mundo, dónde todos renacían y él quedaba atrapado en las telarañas.

-No te he visto muy bien las últimas semanas, ¿Verdad? -Hanji, la osada Hanji Zoe ahora dio un paso, atrevidamente se acercaba al silencioso Ackerman. Escrudiñando a través de los ojos chocolates que se escondían tras las inmensas gafas de vidrio. Cómo quién le gustaba analizar una presa antes de atreverse a apretarla, Hanji miraba a Levi cómo un curioso animal con patrones repletos de anomalía.

-Eso a ti no te importa, fenómeno cuatro ojos-Gruñó, esperando que se alejará, de todas las posibilidades justamente frente a su campo tenía que brotar la estrepitosa cuatro ojos, su día iba de mierda a embarrarse en la defecación de todos.

-¡Wow, tranquilo enano! No vayas a explotar el hospital con tanto mal humor-Y Hanji no podía evitar sentirse interesada, ese morocho se había enojado con simplemente proferir en sus estados de ánimo. Tenía que admitir que eran curiosos, esos afilados ojos grises que advertían peligro.

-Me agradas

-Piérdete.

 _ **Un peligro que Zoe estaba dispuesta a aceptar**_

-Ah, oye .-Interrumpió antes de que Levi diera la vuelta entre sus finos zapatos lustrados-Me interesa hablar contigo.

Después de todo, en eso consistía la ciencia tomar riesgos de posibles resultados catastróficos para luego, entre ahínco, entre hipótesis, entre experimentos, pudieras crear tú mismo las estrellas.

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir -Explicó Ackerman desde una distancia prudente, alejado unos cuántos pasos de ella.

-Pero es una oferta que te puede interesar, ya que …-

-Sin preámbulos, no estoy en el hospital con la intención de recibir un diagnostico aprobatorio de ustedes, mi interés está enfocado en otro punto.

-¿En serio? -Sonrió, abriendo una extraña curva entre las adyacente de sus propios labios, torciendo la nariz con bribonería, y en una esquina de sus lentes, un fulgor emergió, uno siniestro y manipulador. Hanji no dejaría ir esta oportunidad, el paciente Levi Ackerman era una dimensión diferente a sus demás carpetas del hospital .- Es una lástima, ya que es un proyecto dentro del hospital, una manera de observar a los internos a poder adaptarse a la sociedad, y con ello podrías venir más seguido-Canturreó lo último con malicia, esperando que Levi se dejará engatusar.

Y Levi quiso darle un puñetazo, ¿De verdad Hanji pensó que se dejaría envolver tan fácilmente? Abrió la poca, dispuesto arrebatar de su boca una opulencia de verbos vulgares y maldiciones en contra de la psiquiatra de piel canela.

-Levi, lo que quiero decir es que …-

-Nos encantaría tenerte cómo el dentista del hospital.

Esta vez hubo silencio, no fue Hanji la que había hablado, al contrario, la voz de la castaña era lo suficiente chillona para reventarle los tímpanos a Levi, esa otra entonación era suave, era elegante y tenía autoridad, una que Levi conocía muy bien.

Sus enormes esferas platinas ahora terminarón chocando con las iris azules del tercer actor, el activo que había penetrado dentro de la conversación, un tercero lleno de pericia que a Levi le molestaba igual que sus cejas.

-Levi Ackerman.

-Erwin Smith.

-¿Aceptas la propuesta que te acabo de ofrecer? .-Preguntó, domeñando el ambiente de tranquilidad haciendo disipar el enojo, la frustración y el vacío que hace rato habían estado atormentado a Levi.

Sin embargo, no había respuesta más que afonía, una simple afonía era el debate de Levi.

¿Qué son las situaciones inesperadas? Eso era abstracto, dependía de la vida, dependía de la persona y dependía de su subjetiva forma de poder apreciarlo sin escrúpulos, no era precisamente que se tuviera un verdadero significado o si quiera se tuviera contemplada la acepción, era muchas cosas, pero dependía de tanto y a su vez dependía de poco, verbigracia; Podían ser una jugarreta del destino, un movimiento de ajedrez que no alcanzas a premeditar en contra de tu rival, una carcajada de un bufón que se ríe en medio de la corte dispuesto a destruir el mundo, un hecho que no se puede evitar o no se estipuló dentro de las manecillas de la vida. Miles de ejemplos; Discusiones imprevistas que traían consigo vestigios rotos, nacimiento de amistades que trascenderían, ruptura de relaciones importantes que se habían marcado con tinta, propuestas inconclusas, tratos estrepitosos, ofertas inteligentes dispuestas a someterte, había miles, miles de situaciones inesperadas.

Y parecía que Levi Ackerman había caído en una de éstas.

 _ **Continuará**_

¿Qué puedo decir? Al menos no dejé la historia inconclusa y le estoy dando su debida continuación (?) La mera verdad cómo me había enamorado de otro Fandom (COFCOFBIGHERO6COFCOF) Si les gusta el Hidashi pueden darle like a la página que administro, la pueden ubircar en mi perfil COFCOFPROPAGANDACOFCOF Entonces, la mayoría de la inspiración se había ido para allá, por lo que pido una sincera disculpa, si tenía tiempo, pero ésta se iba maliciosamente a otra lado uvu. Igualmente, esta es una de mis historias favoritas, si algo les prometo es que nunca la dejaría abandonada.

Mis excusas son más baratas que las partes a la hora de pedir el divorcio.

-Chistemalodeabogados-

Por cierto, notarán que cambié un poco de resumen, quiero darle mi sincero agradecimiento a Nico que me ayudó a hacer la sinopsis, un enorme beso a ti, cariño.

 **My waifu:** Supongo que tú ya sabes todo lo que tengo que decirte, de verdad te doy un sincero agradecimiento por tus palabras y todo tu apoyo al momento de escribir QuQ

 **NanabaBlack:** Bueno, a mí también me dieron muchas ganas de llegar a golpear a Eren, principalmente porqué sale con pendejas (?) Y esas son mamadas, son mamadas, no te preocupes, Levi va a recapacitar, por supuesto que lo hará, yo me encargaré de eso, lo siento que te haga enojar, pero el sufrimiento de Levi es un vital movimiento en mi trama. Pido una enorme disculpa por ello y las próximas situaciones envenenadas que escriba, pero, mira, ya te dí cinco meses de digestión para que te recuperes de este capítulo. Espero que el episodio de hoy te haya gustado (?)

 **Moru Evans:** Owww Moru, no sé qué decir, siento que te hago sufrir con los episodios de esta trama, pero …NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA, ESO ES CIERTO. Igual, te puedes venir al rinconcito emo de la lujuria y el porno homosexual para aliviar las penas (?)

 **gateway to infinite:** ¿En serio? Me alegra que este episodio te haya hecho reflexionar, a veces siento que las tramas profundas no van conmigo, en serio, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, Eren es muy monótono con su vida, le hace falta ver más porno gay. Espero que el episodio te haya gustado y te pueda seguir leyendo. (?)

 **Nicot** : ¡Hola Nico! A ti también te dejaré un mega abrazo, un super, super mega abrazo ;u; por estarme aguantando tanto con la llegada de este capítulo, pero, mira, ya vamos haciendo y los planes van formando figuras en esta trama. Jojojo, en fin, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y sólo espero que este te haya gustado *-*

Pero las digo de verdad, en fin, si alguien todavía está leyendo, me encantaría leer sus comentarios uvu Sob.

¡Nos vemos en la actualización, felices vísperas a todos!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Al menos actualicé antes de que culminarán mis vacaciones de periodos santos! Nadie puede reclamarme nada, me exonero de toda culpa (?)

Advertencias dentro del capítulo: Ninguno

Disclaimer: Esta serie no me pertenece, todo derecho de propiedad intelectual pertenece a ésta. Sin embargo, la historia si viene siendo de mi propiedad.

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 _ **Inesperado**_

 _ **Las manecillas se habían congelado. Algo perturbadas de que el tiempo quisiera burlarse de su presencia**_

Pasaron algunos días desde que la arteria propuesta de Erwin se había transfigurado en un acto voluntario por ambos, días en la que debido al trabajo y el cansancio el tiempo libre se había escatimado de usar en Eren y su inútil de manía de hacerle entender que era su esposo y dejará sus estupideces sin sentido para después y entendiera todo de una puta vez.

El Tick-Tack del reloj se delataba solo dentro de la habitación y los pobres citadinos del lugar llegaban a darle un valor más de lo que se permitía.

El tiempo lo había abandonado y Levi Ackerman sabía que no podía alcanzarlo.

 _ **Sin embargo, ni siquiera cedería ante sus preceptos torcidos y sus jugarretas**_

El capitán de la legión de conocimiento ahora se encontraba atrapado en las cadenas de vestigios rotos que querían ahogarlo, querían volverlo presos de roñosos recuerdos hasta poder matarlo entre su dolor y frustración. No obstante, Levi Ackerman nunca cedería ante las ordenes de la vida, jamás se arrepentirá de sus decisiones, ni tampoco se permitirá verse débil ante sus planes maléficos e infantiles.

Y por ello, era culpa de su propia necedad y fuerza que lo llevarían a aceptar los retos de jornadas laborales que Erwin junto a la ruidosa Hanji le estipularon para crear una conclusión a la vida de aceptación social por la que se iba a diario al hospital psiquiátrico.

Ergo, ahora se encontraba aquí.

Culminando de atender un paciente con los doctos conocimientos que poseía en su profesión.

-Bien eso sería todo, nos vemos dentro de una semana .- Murmuró a su paciente que se levantaba y se retiraba el tapabocas y los guantes de nitrilo .- Y cuida esa boca, está hecho un asco .-Atacó, éste asintió temeroso y a pasos apresurados lograba escabullirse por el arco principal del consultorio.

-¡LEVIIIIIIIII! .- Esa voz aguda, esa falta de modales al entrar en su sitio de trabajo sin siquiera tocar previamente, ese abrazo repleto de confianza que ahora hacía.

-¿Qué quieres, fenómeno? .- Masculló mientras se aseaba las manos con el agua del grifo.

-¡Qué malo eres! .-Se quejó, separándose un poco de él, manteniendo una sonrisa abierta que a Levi le picaba las entrañas.- ¡Quiero invitarte a comer!

-¿Para qué?

\- ¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Es para aumentar el compañerismo que hay entre nosotros! Después de todo seremos …-

-No me interesa .- Soltó quitándose la cofia y dejándola en la esquina de los mosaicos de la barra.-

-¡Vamos! .-Pero Hanji, inmune a sus rechazos ya sujetaba con energía impredecible y lo terminaba arrastrando por fuera del pasillo.- ¡Comeremos algunas hamburguesas que ahí en la esquina de la calle! Son delicios…-

-¿Hanji? .-Preguntó el castaño de nombre Eren.

-¡Eren! .-Respondió ella.-

-Eren.- Refunfuñó Levi.

-¡¿Levi?! .-Le sorprendió a Eren.

-¡Exacto! .-Culminó la docta Zoe.

Eren quedo estático, sumergido en una autoritaria situación que ahora lo dejaba con cierta sorpresa que se limitaba a molestarle las entrañas de forma bribona.

-¿Levi? .-Inquirió, todavía articulando palabras pobres que posiblemente perecieron en el aire debido a sus reacciones tan torpes .- ¿Levi, que estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que nuestra reunión es para la próxima semana .- Divagó entre sus horarios, quizá había olvidado el citatorio entre sus apretadas agendas.

-¡Oh Eren! .-Hanji saludó con ese estrepitosa voz que llegaba a vejar sobre sus oídos .- ¿Adivina qué? ¿Te acuerdas del proyecto que nos estuvimos debatiendo para dar a vigencia? .- Exclamó con alegría.

-Sí, lo recuerdo …- Murmuró con otósigo . No podía creer que haya disipado de sus memorias tan importante situación, pero a los pocos segundos….- Hanji…-Los engranajes empezaron a girar, entonces, las ideas conectaron con una sentencia inapelable .- Levi estará…-

\- ¡Trabajando como dentista en el hospital! ¿No es genial? .- Chilló enardecida, mientras sus manos se ceñían alrededor de los hombros del más bajito y ahora lo atraían con cierto recelo a su peto, en un abrazo amistoso que Levi tenía ganas de destruir.

¡Podría escrudiñar más de cerca a Levi! Eso era lo más emocionante.

Todos los bípedos que estaban incrustados en el pasillo se sometieron a una gélida afonía.

-Ah…Ya veo …- La sonrisa de Eren se volvió un poco más incómoda, un gesto que el morocho no pasó desapercibido. - Bueno, ahora que seremos compañeros, espero eso no se vuelva un óbice entre mis planes, Levi.

-Tranquilo mocoso, no suelo meterme en asuntos de niños como ustedes.

Eren frunció el ceño

Levi adquirió un brillo bribón en sus labios a pesar de su expresión tranquila.

-Eso esperemos. - Pronunció antes de desaparecer entre los pasillos con rapidez.

\- ¡Vaya! Se siente la tensión entre ustedes, ¿Se aman?

-Cállate cuatro ojos. -Escupió sin convención.

-Tranquilo Levi, podrás someter a ese perro salvaje dentro de poco. Sólo se necesita un poco de disciplina .- Lo apoyó con ligeras palmadas en su diminuto hombro.- Después de todo, a pesar de tu tamaño es lo que más tienes.

Levi tuvo las ganas de desfigurarle el rostro canela a Zoe a horripilantes trompadas efímeras.

-(-)-

Terminaba de abotonarse los diminutos botones negros de esa pulcra bata, yacía en el entresijo de las adyacentes blancas de aquel consultorio dental y culminaba de arreglarse el último brote oscuro que emergía entre las costuras de una forma pomposa y pulcra. Miró alrededor de las paredes de concreto hasta toparse con los utensilios acomodados sistemáticos y centellantes, esperando a ser utilizados sobre la plataforma de mosaicos.

-Adelante. -Articuló de forma indiferente al escuchar el vapuleo de unas manos insistentes detrás de la puerta de sala. Escuchó el deslizarse de ésta hacia dentro, pero no se dio el tiempo de voltear. - Espero que tengas conocimientos de antaño, me gusta la disciplina y el orden. -Dictaminó, sacando la lengua filosa, con sus vigorosas manos sosteniendo la sonda.

\- No se preocupe, suelo tomarme muy en serio mis trabajos. - Sus párpados se abrieron, como cortinas de una obra esperando a empezar y entretener a su público.

 _ **Esa voz**_

El sonido metálico de las sondas magullándose se escuchó entre el cuarto privado de silencio, ésta chilló por varios segundos colisionando contra la barra sin detenerse. Levi adquirió de nuevo, una expresión impertérrita a través de sus expresiones lívidas.

 _ **Esa maldita voz**_

Y ahí, acurrucado en una expresión sometida en parsimonia se hallaba Farlan Church quién mantenía los matices vivos de sus cabellos color dorado, su expresión alegre con cierto atisbo de serenidad y madurez, parecía que el tiempo y la vida habían sido benévolos con él, se le notaba en el color azulino que lustraba con energía. Se encontraba limpio de marcas de la crueldad de la muerte.

Se encontraba igual, su imagen inmaculada y sin corromperse.

Se veía exactamente igual; Antes de que la muerte lo acogiera entre su regazo negro.

-¿Quién eres? .-Preguntó, volviendo a tomar ese tono autoritario como el insigne capitán Ackerman del que presumía su fama.

-¡Ah! Cierto, perdona mi falta de cordialidad.-Se disculpó sincero, brotando una bonita sonrisa en las adyacentes de sus labios.- Mi nombre es Farlan, Farlan Church.

Y parecía que Levi se vio atrapado en retazos rotos de la telaraña de la nostalgia.

Vaya

Parecía que el bárbaro destino quería destrozarlo entre sus ominosas garras con sus impredecibles peripecias, y todo era culpa de ese inesperado inquilino.

 _ **Continaura**_

¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo con la actualización, jojojo. Poco a poco me acercó a las ideas que quería formas de hace mucho, si algunas se preguntan cómo fue que Erwin le hizo para convencer a Levi, tendrán que esperar y seguir leyendo capítulos más adelantes *-*

En fin, si has llegado hasta aquí, quiero agradecerte de todo corazón, si te animas, deja un comentario, si no, me conformo con que hayas leído la historia.

 **Kuro251095:** TÚ, TÚ SIEMPRE ME COMENTAS Y ME ENAMORA TODO LO QUE DICES DE MIS HISTORIAS ;U; TE AMO, Y ESPERO QUE ACTUALICES CADENA DE UN ESCLAVO, ME QUEDÉ CON GANAS DE MÁS :C

 **gateway to infinite:** ¡Hola! Gracias querida lectora, estoy realmente agradecida que me hayas recibido con las manos abiertas 3 Te mando un besito quisquilloso de todo corazón, me alegre que te gusten mis metáforas a la hora de utilizarlas, sinceramente, a veces pienso que éstas no quedan con el capítulo ;u; 3 Gracias por leerme, de verdad, te lo agradezco, ¡Tranquila! ¡Tranquila! Eren llegará a tener más de una expresión de sorpresa, quizá una de placer (?) JOJOJO 3

 **Nicot: ¡** ALSDAÑSLD{ÑASDLAÑ{SD! Mi preciosa Nicot me alegro de haberte encontrado entre mis lectoras, de nuevo, es un honor recibirte entre mis episodios ; u; Me alegra tenerte, mi querida amiga, amante del Riren/Ereri Tu ¡Oh sí! Y creo que verás más historias, después de todo, nos vamos acercando a mis sucesos inevitables *w* En fin, espero seguirte leyendo.

 **ChibiGoreItaly:** ¡Hola! Eres bienvenida siempre, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero no haberte desilusionado con éste. En fin, nos vemos, espero seguir viéndote entre los retazos de la historia que iré explayando.

 **Meeva:** ¡Hola! Oh por dios, oh por dios, me alegra tener otra personita entre los comentarios ; u ;)/ Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, de ser así, te pido una enorme disculpa y espero puedas seguir entreteniéndote con este fic. Nos vemos u-ú.

 _ **¡Felices vísperas a todos!**_

 _ **¡Scheidl fuera!**_


End file.
